The Promotion
by fluidstatic
Summary: How Vossler Azelas came to be Ashelia B'Nargin's bodyguard.


687 Old Valendian

The Royal Palace - Rabanastre

Second Lieutenant Vossler Azelas looked up from his battered Akademy textbook into the face of General Andrisol of Third Platoon. The man was smiling at him.

"Sir?"

"Report to the main hall, Azelas. Raminas requests audience with you in an hour."

_Raminas. By the Gods! _

Vossler rose from his chair, saluted crisply. "Sir."

An hour later, Vossler found himself face-to-face with Raminas B'Nargin Dalmasca himself. He knelt in a deep bow, as protocol demanded, and murmured his respect. "My Lord."

Raminas nodded to him. "Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice, Lieutenant. Please rise, and walk with me awhile. There is something I would discuss with you."

Vossler got to his feet and saluted. "Of course, My Lord."

King and Lieutenant walked the halls, passing guards and servants alike, who regarded Vossler with a mix of mild surprise and respect. Raminas nodded to each person they passed in quiet, benevolent greeting, and they bowed to him in turn. Vossler waited patiently, and in about a minute, Raminas finally began to speak.

"As you know, Lieutenant, it has been a year since the plague took our Queen, The Light rest her. In fact, as I understand it, you lost your parents and younger sister as well."

"Yes, my Lord."

Raminas paused and looked at Vossler a moment, his eyes sincere. "My condolences, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Raminas resumed walking. "No doubt the general has informed your platoon that, since the epidemic, the situation in Landis has escalated rapidly. The Archadians are preparing to occupy, and I have received word from King Belisanos that he would have audience with me about Dalmasca's role in this crisis. Regrettably, I must leave for Landis in the morning, and I will likely be gone for about thirty days. Which brings me, Lieutenant, to the reason I have asked you here."

The king stopped short in front of a pair of heavy oak doors, and turned to look Vossler firmly in the eye.

"Your unit is in place for fortification of the palace in emergencies, but there is yet a gap to be filled. You see, Lieutenant, my daughter will be five years old in ten days' time. When I am away in Landis, her nursemaids will be ill-equipped to protect her should the Archadians attempt a strike on the palace. I have heard naught but glowing reports of you from general Andrisol, and I have reason to believe that you may be just the man to serve as shield for Ashelia in my absence."

Vossler stammered. "With respect, My Lord; are you certain I would be suited for..."

Raminas regarded him with raised brows, and he trailed off.

"Lieutenant Azelas, Andrisol informs me that your sister would have been six years old this Firamoon. You were close with her?"

Vossler nodded and looked gravely at a scuff-mark on his boot. "Quite close, My Lord."

"You are a fine soldier, Lieutenant, and as I understand it you are good with children. Thus I have brought you here to make this request of you. Of course, it will mean your promotion to Captain. If you do not feel up to the task, however..."

Vossler looked up from his boot. "No." He caught himself, bowed slightly. "It would be an honor, My Lord."

Raminas nodded. "Good. Thank you, Lieutenant." He gestured to the oak doors. "Now then; I would warrant there are introductions to be made."

The king opened the door a crack and knocked lightly. "Ashe, my light? I trust I'm not disturbing you?"

A little pleased voice came through the crack in the door. "No, Father!"

Raminas opened the door the rest of the way and stepped into the room.

"There's someone I would like for you to meet, Ashe. This is Vossler. I've asked him to look after you while I'm away. Vossler, this is my daughter, Ashelia."

Vossler stepped into the room and knelt in respect. The little girl sat on the edge of her richly draped blue and gold four-poster bed, playing with a little ceramic doll. She looked up from her lap, and her gray eyes regarded Vossler keenly.

"Why are you on the floor?"

He blinked at her. "It's the rules, milady."

"That's silly." She bit her lip to suppress a giggle. "Stand up."

He obeyed. Raminas looked at him sidelong and smiled faintly.

Ashe swept her sharp eyes over Vossler's armor once, then flicked them up to his face and held them there.

"You're one of Father's men."

Vossler nodded. "I am."

"He's going away for a while. He told me so. Are you going to play with me while he's gone?"

Vossler smiled faintly to himself and nodded again. "Yes, milady."

"Good."

Raminas folded his hands. "Wonderful. Are we all in agreement, then, Ashe?"

She smiled brightly, rose from the bed, and crossed to embrace her father about the waist. Raminas smiled and laid a gentle hand on the top of her head. Vossler thought of his sister, and felt a faint twinge of longing in his chest.

"I wish you didn't have to go, Father."

"As do I, my light. But I will return as soon as I can, and Vossler will take good care of you in the meantime."

Her arms still around Raminas, Ashe looked up into Vossler's face again.

"Do you like Moogles?"

A test. Vossler frowned in contemplation of her question, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"I've met a number of very nice Moogles, milady. They make for good company, and fine conversation."

She smiled. Vossler had clearly passed. "I like them too. They have wings, and they say 'Kupo.'"

Ashe released her grip on her father and straightened up before her new bodyguard, a little smile on her face.

"Nurse Tilia says we're going to Bhujerba for my birthday. Bhujerba is a place in the sky, and there are lots of Moogles there. I'm going to take you with me."

Vossler inclined his head in a little bow. "I would be honored."

Raminas smiled. "Ashe, I have some things I still need to discuss with Vossler before I leave in the morning. Why don't you go back to your dolls, and I'll see you at supper?"

Ashe nodded and went back over to the bed. "I'll see you on th' morrow, 'Ossler."

Vossler bowed again. "Yes, milady. A pleasure to meet you."

The king led the way out of the room. Vossler could hear the princess singing a little song to her doll as they retreated down the hall. He smiled to himself. Just yesterday he had seen a Moogle doll at the bazaar in Muthru; though simple, he had a feeling that it would make a fine birthday present.


End file.
